elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hession
Hession is an Altmer publican who lives in Godsreach. She is the proprietor of The Winged Guar, and she asks the Nerevarine to replace her bouncer, who is ill. Interactions Bouncer Hession's usual bouncer, Grub, has not turned up for his duty. Thus, Hession asks the Nerevarine if they could stand in for him. They must throw out the drunk and prevent illegal activities inside the bar. Inventory *Extravagant Pants *Extravagant Shoes *Extravagant Shirt *Extravagant Skirt *Silver Dagger Conversations Greeting "Salutations, Race. Can I help you find something? Looking for beds for rent? Perhaps you'd be interested in helping me with some work I need taken care of?" Beds "Yes, we have one available. It's 10 gold for the rest of the day. Do you want it?" :"Yes." "Very well, the bed is yours for the day. You'll find the room on the bottom floor, at the North end of the bar." some work "Yes, well, you see my usual bouncer, Grub, didn't show today. Probably got lost in the Pavilion again, the Orcish ninny. Anyway, would you be willing to stand in for him? All you would have to do is make one sweep through the bar crowd. If memory serves, we don't get too many people coming and going this time of day. What do you say? Are you up for it?" :"No thanks. I don't have the time." "Well, that's okay. I'm sure Grub will be making his way back here... eventually." :"Yes, I can do that." "Fantastic! Here's all you have to do: Go around and talk to everyone in the bar. If they're too drunk, or unruly, or just a bad character, throw them out. Report to me when you're done." ::Greeting "You still haven't taken care of your bouncer duties, Race. I can spot one drunk from here. Head back out and make sure this place is free from troublemakers like that." :::Greeting Have you taken care of all the problems out there, Name?" :::all the problems out there "Yes, you know, the drunks and the vagrants and the ne'er-do-wells. Did you find them all and take care of them?" ::::"No, I'm not quite done yet." "Well, let me know when you are." ::::"Yes, I've taken care of everything." (if untrue) "Look, you still haven't taken care of that drunk." ::::"Yes, I've taken care of everything." (if handled Denegor without killing him) "Great, although I still have a bad feeling about things. Oh, well, here's your payment. Thanks a lot for your help, Name." :::::Greeting "Salutations, Race. I don't need any more help right now. Are you maybe looking for beds for rent?" :::::all the problems out there "Thank you for your assistance." ::::"Yes, I've taken care of everything." (if handled Galms Seles and Denegor without killing any of them) "Fantastic. You took care of a drunk and got a hustler to stop hustling. Grub couldn't have done it better himself. Here's your payment. And thank you." ::::"Yes, I've taken care of everything." (if they killed Denegor) "Thank you for the assistance, but I really don't appreciate having my patrons KILLED on premises, no matter how drunk they are. I'll take that idiot Orc, Grub, over you any day of the week. Here, take these wages and get out of my sight." ::::"Yes, I've taken care of everything." (if they killed Denegor, but handled Galms Seles) "Thank you for the assistance, but I really don't appreciate having my patrons KILLED on premises, no matter how drunk they are. I'll take that idiot Orc, Grub, over you any day of the week. At least you got Galms to stop hustling, so I suppose you're worth something after all. Here, take these wages for your work." Appearances * de:Hession Category:Tribunal: Quest Givers